A letter for Harry
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter. But who is it from? What's inside it? And what'll happen when he find's out who's sent it? *Drarry* (I think that's made it obvious)
1. Receiving

**A/N: So... this idea just popped into my head and was begging to be written, so... here you go.**

**I promise, I'll update my other fanfics as well, I've just been slightly stuck on inspiration, and I couldn't really stick this into any of the others because it's a completely different plotline, so.. yeah. Do enjoy, reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

It was your typical morning for the returning 7th years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the ones who had been unable to complete their final year of magical studies because of the havoc wreaked by the Wizarding War. Students were gathered at their house-allocated tables, eating breakfast, talking about Quidditch, upcoming lessons, or otherwise exchanging pleasantries, or then they were cramming in some last minute revision for Professor Flitwick's Charms test.

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three had been together through it all: there had been arguments, and at one point Ron had left the other two, but he'd come back, and they had been together at the end. Now they were happy to sit back and relax, as much as their busy schedule would let them. Hermione had her face in a book, as usual (she had taken up the most subjects, and so had the most work to make up for), Ron was stuffing his face full of every food he could find, and Harry… he was looking in the direction of the Slytherin table, the one which held the most empty places out of all the Hogwarts houses (after the War, many of the Slytherins had been captured and interrogated in case any of them were still followers of Voldemort and his ideas, and so, fearing capture and prejudice, many people of noble blood had gone into hiding, and the ones who hadn't were being careful not to draw attention to themselves.) Harry's eyes were cast towards his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy, noticing the way the sunlight shining in through the giant windows made Malfoy's eyes twinkle dazzlingly.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" Hermione's voice cut through Harry's thoughts, snapping him abruptly out of his reverie.

"Sorry, I was-

"It's fine. I know how hard things have been on you. There's a letter for you. Ron, stop eating for once in your life!" Harry didn't hear Ron's reply, muffled as it was through Ron's mouthful of toast. Harry removed the letter from the leg of the delivery owl and gave the owl some toast, which it gratefully accepted before giving a muffled hoot of appreciation and flying off back to where it came from, no doubt the Owlery, for he didn't recognise it as an of his friend's owls and it wasn't sent from anywhere too far away from Hogwarts. He could tell that because someone had written the date of sending on the envelope. It was from yesterday.

He looked at the envelope carefully, studying the handwriting. In very neat, small, very ornate, delicate letters was written

_**Harry Potter**_

_**(open when you are alone)**_

"Open it then Harry," goaded Ron.

"Not now. I have lessons to prepare for. Bye guys." Harry rose from the table, slipping the letter neatly into his robe pocket before beginning to leave.

"Not fair!" Cried Ron from behind him.

"Ron, shush. People are staring, you're making a scene. Ignore him Harry. I'll see you in Defence Against the Dart Arts."

"See you Hermione. Bye Ron." Ron resumed stuffing his face without any reply to Harry's farewell. Harry turned around for a second, looking at the row of teachers. Snape wasn't there, hanging over everyone like a shadow. Dumbledore wasn't there to give a sense of safety. Hagrid was there though, and gave a one-handed wave to Harry as he looked. Harry let his eyes wander in Malfoy's direction again. The blonde had suddenly become extremely interested in the tableware, though Harry could have sworn that a short moment before, Malfoy's eyes had been fixed upon him. Harry turned on his heel and walked out the door, but not before briefly returning Hagrid's friendly wave with a smile.

Harry sprinted up the steps towards the Gryffindor tower, making sure to avoid all the false stairs and taking the quickest route. The common room had been so well rebuilt during the aftermath of the War that not even Harry, who had spent the happiest years of his life there, would have guessed from a first glance that it had been at all damaged. The dormitories, which had been blasted away by a badly aimed spell, had been completely restored to their former glory, and the parts of the fireplace that had remained after all the destruction had been upgraded, meaning that a lot more people now spent cold evenings by the fire, playing chess or doing homework.

Harry sprinted up to his dorm, and hurriedly packed his bag for the day's lessons. He then sat on the bed, pulled out the letter and stared at it, thoughts racing through his head. _ Why would the writer want him to be alone when he opened it? Who was the writer? What was inside the light envelope? Should he open it now, or wait?_

He had no longer to ponder the matter though, as Ron stumbled into the room at that moment. Harry awkwardly stuffed the letter under his pillow and out of sight, not wanting anyone else to see it. Ron looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing except "C'mon mate. McGonagall's gonna kill us if we're late to lesson again, even if you are saviour of the Wizarding World."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, what's in the letter? Will he open it? Hmm... If you want to find out you'll have to wait and read the rest of the story, won't you? Hate to tease you, but... Mwahahaa!**

**Sorry, I'm a bit hyper... Sorry.**

**Anyway... Live long and prosper!**


	2. Waiting

**A/N: So who sent the letter? Well… You'll have to read and find out, won't you? **

**Note: You won't find out the identity just yet, but you may get a clue. **

**Anyway, do read on!**

* * *

For Harry, lessons couldn't go fast enough that day. His mind kept wandering to thoughts of the mysterious letter and it's –yet unknown- contents and his eyes kept wandering, quite of their own accord, whenever they could, to Malfoy's pale blonde hair, sleek and shiny in the sunlight pouring in through the classroom windows. Harry often wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through those luscious blonde locks, before mentally shaking himself and concentrating once more, though not for long, on the task set upon him by his teachers. This was all to the great annoyance of nearly all of his professors, for they kept on having to scold him for not paying attention, though all not being as severely strict as they could have been, drawing even more attention to him.

HPDM * HPDM

Potions. Last lesson of the day. Harry glanced around the half empty classroom. Not that many students had decided to continue NEWT Potions, and then there was always the fact that so many people had been lost during the War. Draco Malfoy was there though. Harry had noticed a change in the other boy since returning to Hogwarts. He was a lot quieter, and didn't piss people off anymore. He often wandered around the castle on his own as well. Harry knew because often on a rare evening when he had nothing else to do, or couldn't fall asleep, he'd pull out the Marauder's Map, open it, find Malfoy's location and follow the movements of the blonde. Malfoy didn't seem to go anywhere in particular. Sometimes, he seemingly spontaneously headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, but then seemed to snap out of his stupor, realise what he was doing, and revert back to wandering the corridor he was in. Harry often thought of going to see him, check up on him as such, before realising that he was probably the last person on earth Malfoy wanted to see right now.

Slughorn addressed the class in the solemn tone of voice he had taken on since the beginning of the year. Nearly everyone in the class was still mourning the losses of friends and family. "Your task is this: you shall work in pairs, which **I** will allocate, to produce a vial of The Draught of Living Death. But here's the catch. You will not be able to use any books to help you." Pairs. Which he would allocate. Damn. As long as Harry didn't get paired with Malfoy, he was sure that he'd be able to scrape a sufficient mark for the work set.

"Harry m'boy, you'll be working with Draco here, seeing as the two of you are the most talented of the… remainder…" A short silence. "Of our class. Not to pay insult to you, Miss Granger, but I feel that you would be better passing your knowledge onto the… less competent in Potions, shall we say." At this, his eyes flitted in Ron's direction. Ron noticed this as well, and his face went a dangerous shade of maroon, but he said nothing. Harry knew that Ron would be glad that Hermione would be there to help him with his attempt.

But Harry had to work with Malfoy. _Why me?_ Harry thought. Harry turned to look at Malfoy. The blonde was sat at an otherwise vacant desk, away from the rest of the class, head bowed as though in prayer. Harry walked over to him. "Come on then, let's get this over with."

Malfoy looked up at Harry, face vacant of expression. With a dull sigh of resignation, Malfoy replied: "Fine. Just so you know, I'm in charge." His voice sounded hoarse from a lack of use.

"Fine with me. You're the Potions expert Malfoy, where do you propose we start?" Asked Harry. He had never really paid attention to anything Snape had said about this particular concoction, and so had no idea where to begin.

"Let's make a deal," Draco's voice was bitter. "You fetch the ingredients, and I'll prepare them and make sure they're used properly, alright?" Draco's tone of voice sounded as though he was talking to a 3 year old.

"Works for me." There was no good reason to spark conflict with Malfoy now. Not after he had lost his father to the Azkaban dementors.

"Good. Now go and fetch me some Asphodel roots."

"Fine." And off Harry traipsed to the store cupboard.

HPDM * HPDM

And so they worked, the silence between them being broken only to relay instructions, until their Draught was ready. According to Malfoy, anyway.

HPDM * HPDM

Malfoy was writing their names on the label to attach to the vial of their Draught, Harry watching him, brain whirring. Draco looked up at him, annoyed. "Do you mind?" he asked waspishly.

"What?"

"You're staring at me. It's weird."

"Sorry I didn't realise. I just thought I recognised your handwriting from somewhere, I was trying to figure out where."

"I didn't ask for your life story, did I? Now stop staring."

"Fine."

"I'll take this to the front while you pack away." He paused. "Get going."

"Fine." Harry was sticking to one word sentences, trying to keep the lid on his anger.

"Are there any other words in your extensive vocabulary?"

"A few choice ones I'd love to say to you right now."

"Angry are we, Potter?"

"Look, Malfoy, I know you're only doing this because it was my fault you lost your father, you have every right to be angry. But please, can't we just try to get along?"

Malfoy's cool mask of indifference slipped, a whirl of emotions running across his face. Hatred, anger, sorrow, pain, misery, and…. _It couldn't have been, _thought Harry. He was mistaken, surely.

Harry tried to see it again, but the mask of indifference had returned, and there was no sign of any emotion on Draco's face. Least of all _**love.**_ "I'm going to pretend I never heard that first part," Draco started, voice quiet and shaky, as if he was on the edge of a breakdown. "But I'm sure we can at least **try** to be civil."

"Class dismissed!" cried Slughorn from behind the pair. They jumped out of their joined reverie, and went about their jobs, Harry packing away, Malfoy handing the vial to Professor Slughorn.

* * *

**A/N: So. Interesting chapter, I think.**

**But you'll have to wait some more to find out the contents of the letter! Sorry, I'm evil.**

**I might finish writing this today. I've written the next 2 chapters already, so… Or maybe I should be even more evil and make you wait. But I don't think I'll do that. Maybe I'll be nice if you leave me some lovely reviews?**

**I'm writing this whilst watching the Harry Potter movies. I just thought I'd tell you guys.**

**Please be lovely and leave some reviews **** Anyway, until the next piece of fanfiction I add… Live long and prosper!**


	3. The Letter

**A/N: Now for the mysterious letter! But what's going to be in it? And who sent it? Read on, and you'll maybe find out.**

**But you won't find out who sent it in this chapter.**

* * *

After Potions, Harry had rushed through the remainder of the day, which seem to have gone agonisingly slowly. He had caught up on all his homework, which had taken him into the early hours of the next morning, the thought of the letter pushing him on.

HPDM * HPDM

He had cleared his mind of all thoughts that weren't concerned with his homework, which had threatened to break through his defences each time he saw another tired Gryffindor retire for the night. Oh how Harry had longed to be all of them, sleeping comfortably in their beds.

HPDM * HPDM

Now that he had everything out of the way, he sprinted up to his dormitory, and extracted the letter from under his pillow. It was crumpled slightly, but seemed otherwise undamaged. He sat down on his bed and gently opened the creamy envelope. As he pulled the letter out, he saw his hands were shaking. _Why on earth are you shaking? _He asked himself. _Get a grip._ He unfolded the letter.

Thin dainty letters covered the paper, but most were smeared. Someone had spilt water over the letter and made the ink run, making it impossible to decipher most of the words.

All Harry could make out was a slight blur that could have been his name, and at the bottom, the words 'meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight tomorrow'.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh! That was evil of me, wasn't it? Sorry guys. I'll leave a note in one of the later chapters explaining an idea I've had to make up for it. I'd put it on this one, but the identity would be revealed, and I don't want to do that, do I? Not just yet.**

**So will Harry go to meet the mysterious sender?**

**You'll probably find out next chapter. Probably.**

**I'm an evil little Potterhead. Probably why I'm a Slytherin.**

**SLYTHERIN PRIDE!**

**Anyway – until the next post… Live long and prosper, guys! (I love Star Trek)**


	4. Decisions

**A/N: So. Will Harry go and find out the identity of the sender? Hmm…**

**Well, I guess you'll have to read and find out. It's only short, do forgive me guys.**

* * *

Harry sank back onto his head, eyes closed, an imaginary war raging in his head. _ Go and see who sent it. Hide under the invisibility cloak and wait until they arrive, and then if you don't like them, you can leave and they'll never know you were there._ **But maybe it's a joke and they're going to hex you. Lots of people would love to do that, especially any remaining death eaters.**

Harry read the message again: 'meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight tomorrow.'

_Oh God. I'm gonna go._ He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about the letter's sender until he found out who it was.

His mind made up, Harry fell asleep, dreams full of letters and meetings with shadowy strangers at the top of the astronomy tower.

* * *

**A/N: So, Harry's decided to see who sent him the letter. Who will it be?**

**Well... It'll all be revealed in later chapters.**

**Aaanyway... Until the next one. Live long and prosper!**


	5. Meeting

**A/N: So, finally. Harry's going to meet the mysterious sender. But who will it be?**

**Do read on and find out.**

* * *

Harry stood in front of the astronomy tower door. He had waited all day for this, eagerly anticipating discovering the identity of the mysterious letter sender. And now he was scared.

What if someone was playing a joke on him, luring him out so they could hex him? Or what if they were trying to kill him? The astronomy tower was where Dumbledore had died, Harry remembered it as though it was yesterday.

But he had to find out who had sent him the letter. Making sure that he was fully covered by the Invisibility Cloak, he slowly eased the door open. It creaked loudly in its frame, and Harry winced.

Harry spotted a flash of sleek, blonde hair. _Damn, he'd noticed!_ Harry knew he'd recognised Malfoy's handwriting in Potions. _It was from the letter._ Then it clicked. _Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy, had sent me a letter. But why?_

"Potter?" _how did he know it was me?_ "Potter, I know you're there. I want to talk to you." Harry went to turn back, but he stopped. _What did Malfoy want to talk about?_

Harry pulled off his cloak. "Malfoy." He pointed his wand at the blonde, who put his hands up into the air.

"I'm not going to attack you Potter, I just want to talk." He extended his hand out. Harry eyed it warily. "Come on, Potter. A truce." Harry stood motionless. The blonde sighed in annoyance. "_**Please**_, Potter," he moaned childishly whilst pulling a fake pout. _God he's adorable_. _Wait, __**what?**_

"Alright, Malfoy." Harry took the offered hand and shook it. Draco pulled him close. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry whispered, mesmerised by the grey eyes that held his gaze.

"Just… shh. Let me try something." Came the reply, and then Harry felt lips on his. They remained for a few seconds before slowly retracting. Harry stood motionless before the blonde.

"Malfoy, why did-"

"I don't know. I… I like you, Potter."

"Harry."

"I like you, Harry." Harry had been waiting for this for so long. Acting suddenly on impulse, he grabbed the front of Draco's robes roughly, pulling the Slytherin close. Harry placed his lips on the blonde's, savouring the feeling. He felt warm hands make their way through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. He parted his lips slightly, letting the blonde's tongue gain entrance to his mouth. _God this feels good_ Harry thought. He pulled back reluctantly, needing air. "I take it you feel the same way then, Harry?"

"Oh most definitely." And he pulled the smirking blonde into another kiss, letting his hands loose all over the blonde's body, running them over toned muscles and through locks of hair. He then removed his lips from Draco's, before placing them onto the other boy's neck and sucking on the exposed flesh, extracting a deep moan from the blonde.

* * *

**A/N: And I reckon we should leave them to their 'business' at the top of the astronomy tower for now.**

**Not long now, only one more chapter and then a prologue!**

**My idea, to compensate for not including the letter, is that, if any of you are interested in the contents of the letter, then I could re-write the story, but in Draco's PoV. If any of you would be interested in reading that, then please do tell me!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So until next time, Live long and prosper.**


	6. 1 week later

**A/N: So... only one more chapter after this. And that'll be a quick epilogue, just to tell you guys how they ended up.**

**Anyway. Do enjoy, guys!**

* * *

1 week after the meeting at the top of the astronomy tower

Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast, just like any other morning. Except that any other morning before last week, he wouldn't have been sat with a certain blonde Slytherin. People had gotten used to the sight of the two together, holding hands, feeding each other. Although Ron was Harry's best friend, it still sickened him to see the two together.

"Open wide," Harry told Draco, pointing a buttered piece of toast in the blonde's direction.

"You don't need to mother me, Harry." Draco sighed, before pulling the piece of toast from his lover's hand and biting into it. "God, how much butter do you use?" he choked.

"What? There's nothing wrong with the amount of butter I use!"

"Shove off, Potty, if you think there's nothing wrong with that, you're mad." Harry pouted until Draco pecked his lips. "Now come on. Charms next."

"Fine." Harry sighed, before rising from his seat and pulling Draco with him. They walked out of the Hall, hand in hand, leaving behind the occasional whisper about the couple. But they didn't care. _**Let them talk, we're in love.**_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think?**

**There's just the prologue left, so… Nearly finished! Do you guys think I should write this again but in Draco's PoV? If you do, please tell me!**

**Anyway. Until the last chapter of this… Live long and prosper!**


	7. 5 years later

**A/N: So... This is the last of this story. Do you guys think I should rewrite this in Draco's PoV? I know I've asked you guys at least twice already, but I just want to know what you think.**

**So. Onto the last part.**

* * *

5 years later

Harry sat on the sofa. He smiled at the blonde who was wrapped securely in his arms before planting a kiss on his pale forehead. He looked at their entwined hands, wedding bands around both of their ring fingers and smiled into the blonde hair in front of him. "I love you, Draco."

Grey eyes met his, holding his gaze. "I love you too, Harry. Always." Draco squirmed round, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Harry's small waist. They kissed slowly.

"Draco…" Harry said slowly, pausing. He didn't know how to tell Draco this.

"What is it, Harry? You know you can tell me anything." Draco's grey eyes were full of worry. Harry smiled.

"It's nothing, I just…"

"What?"

"I want children, Draco."

Draco sighed, face weary. They had discussed this many times. "Harry, we've gone through this. I can't give you what you want. Unless you haven't already noticed, we're both male."

"I know, Malfoy." Draco frowned. "We could adopt though."

"Yes, but who in their right mind would willingly give their child for me to look after unless they hated them? I'm a Malfoy, you know my reputation."

"Draco. You're my husband. If they can't trust you, then surely they can trust the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"I guess. If it's what you truly want."

"It is." Harry kissed his husband slowly.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to possibly add another little chapter. Just to tell you guys about their child.**

**Who may or may not be based loosely upon myself. SHHH, guys. (Sorry, I'm giddy again...)**

**Anyway… Live long and prosper, guys.**


	8. 10 months later

**A/N: So, I really wanted to write about their child. Who may be based loosely on me. With a slight decrease in age.**

**So here you go. Possibly the last chapter, I dunno. I don't really want to end it. I hate ending fanfics.**

* * *

10 months later

The door burst open. Harry was sat in his armchair in front of the fire when he was ambushed by a small figure with a shock of black hair. Harry groaned as she jumped onto his lap, waving something in front of his face. "Dad, look what Chocolate frog I got!" Harry looked at it, and was surprised to see his own face staring up at him. He laughed.

"Oh look, it's me. Hello, darling." He smiled as Draco walked in, hair a mess. He watched as the blonde made his way over to the armchair. Harry tipped his head up and Draco planted a kiss on his lips.

"Eeeurgh." Jemma turned away at the sight of the two men kissing, and Harry smiled as Draco pulled away and sat on his armchair. "Papa, look!"

"You've shown me already, Jemma. 5 times."

"I know, but Dad's on a Chocolate Frog card, how awesome is that?"

"Let's leave Papa alone now. How was your first term at Hogwarts, darling?"

"Oh it was soo cool-" and so Jemma launched into the story of her first term, all about how everyone asked if it was weird that she had two dads, and how she said she thought it was great. Harry listened intently, whilst Draco slowly dozed off to sleep. Harry smiled as he saw his daughter's bright green eyes sparkle as she told him about how Professor Longbottom sent his best to the two of them. She told them about how some of her friends had been sorted into Gryffindor whilst she was a Slytherin, but how they were still best friends.

This wasn't how Harry had pictured his life ending up, but now it was like this, he wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, guys. It's the end. I didn't think it'd happen so quickly…**

**Harry and Draco grew old together, completely in love until the day they died. And their daughter… Well, she had her own adventures.**

**So guys, I guess this is it. Thanks for all the reviews, and follows, and favourites, you are all so amazing! **

**So. I have one more thing to say. Live long and prosper guys.**


End file.
